Llave del Corazón
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: No tiene pairing/Imaginense la que quieran. Ella lo ama, él a ella; pero temen expresar sus emociones más allá de lo corporal.


Konnichiwa! :D

_Llave del Corazón; _título basado en la canción del mismo nombre de la cual pertenecen las letras en curvisa entre los parrafos; perteneciente a_ BoA_

Como casi no he estado por el fandom; debido a circunstancias (ver perfil para quién no sabe) y como me han apoyado moralmente; quise desahogar mi estress escribiendo un fic que al mismo tiempo les dedico como agradecimiento por su apoyo; y para decirles que ya mis horas de trabajo se han visto reducidas, y descanso dos horas más; así que ese tiempecito libre lo usaré para actualizar (sirve que me distraigo de la presión n_n y así no me da un ataque de estrés)

**Disclaimer:** KHR! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_

* * *

_

_Aunque nosotros estemos enamorados, _

_a veces nos hacemos daño_

La besó con desenfreno, sin importarle sí la lastimaba o la hacía gemir de placer con sus forzados actos que se imponían a la voluntad de ella.

¿Se amaban? No.

¿Se querían? Sí.

¿Se deseaban? Tal vez.

O… ¿era al revés?

_No sé por qué no puedo encontrar las palabras…_

—Te odio, pero te necesito —jadeó las palabras con desprecio, burlándose amargamente de sí misma al tiempo que enlazaba sus manos en aquellas hebras del contrario.

Él sonrió sin despegar sus labios de los de ella; él lo sabía.

Ella no lo amaba; él no necesitaba su amor tampoco. Ella le quería, a él le daba igual cualquier muestra de afecto. Ella no le deseaba, pero le necesitaba; precisaba de aquellas caricias que él le daba; ansiaba cada beso que le proporcionaba; esperaba cada momento de intimidad entre los dos; pues esos instantes eran momentos en los que ambos se olvidaban del exterior, dejando a la deriva las preocupaciones, las obligaciones, el odio o la venganza; dejando atrás todo lo que no fueran ellos.

Él lo sabía, por eso es que eran compatibles; ella no pedía nada, únicamente un momento entre los dos; en que los cuerpos de ambos se mostraran lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

Él la quería, pero no se lo demostraba; no necesitaba de sentimientos vanos que le distrajeran.

Ella le amaba, pero no lo manifestaba, prefería decirle _te odio_, pero estar cada noche posible a su lado; aunque en el momento en que ambos se hacían uno e incluso cuando se encontraban separados; su corazón parecía partirse en dos. El amor no era amor; era agonía, el cariño no era cariño; era tortura, el deseo no era deseo; era dolor.

Y cuando ambos culminaban, en sus mentes soltaban ese _te amo_ que ambos anhelaban, pero que jamás enunciaban.

_Sólo di la vuelta y me fui._

_Sinceramente no quiero perder tu amor._

En las sombras de la noche, los amantes se encontraban, sintiendo lo mismo por el otro; pero engañándose en que era un lapso momentáneo de desfogue que les cegaba de sus emociones, para terminar en un vacío al final de cada noche.

Él se alejaba, dándole la espalda; dejándola en la cama sin mirar atrás, al salir de la habitación tomaba sus cosas y se iba de misión sin decir nada; dejándose abrumar por aquel hueco en el pecho que le calaba, pero que jamás aceptaría.

Ella se quedaba s_ola_, con la incertidumbre de no saber más de él; llorando al momento en que escuchaba el _click _de la puerta al cerrarse; lloraba por ser cobarde, por no decir esas dos palabras que la amarraban, por temer a un rechazo.

_Buscando la palabra,_

_para abrir la puerta de mi corazón._

Sí bien era diferente antes cuando era libre. Ahora se siente insegura; con miedo, como si en el momento en que le dijera la verdad; él la dejaría.

_No debes tener temor de enfrentar el miedo._

_Esa es la llave del corazón._

Ambos lo sabían; se necesitaban, pensaban el uno en el otro; pero ninguno lo diría nunca pues eso conllevaba aceptar una debilidad; aceptar dejar un pasado y seguir un presente; era olvidar para mejorar; y eso era lo que más miedo daba. La incertidumbre de un futuro.

_Viviré en tu futuro._

_Me abrigaré en tu alma._

Así que las noches pasaban de la misma forma; una mirada, una pasión, una desolación, un dolor, una despedida; porque sin saberlo, ambos se habían hecho uno.

_Déjame ir a verte para decirte…_

_Pronto estaré contigo._

Uno de esos días; él llegó herido, sus orbes se clavaron en los de ella; la mujer no dijo nada, únicamente le hizo la seña de ir a la cama; él sonrió con lentitud. Ambos se adentraron, se besaron, se acariciaron como sí no hubiera mañana, se olvidaron de todo; y ese día...

Ella lloró cuando por primera vez hacían el amor; pues era más doloroso que el sexo, que cualquier otra cosa; porque en esa ocasión ambos dejaron las barreras y se mostraron como lo que eran; un hombre y una mujer amándose; ella sintió las caricias que una vez fueron fuego, como sí se tratasen de una suave brisa que la tomaba con delicadeza. Él ese día supo que no podía dejarla a la deriva; con sus labios absorbió las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían.

Al final, ella se dispuso a perderlo, y emitió la palabra no dicha.

—Te amo.

Sus ojos mostraban un brillo no visto antes; él no dijo nada, se levantó para acomodar sus cosas y ella sonrió tristemente al saber que eso pasaría, pero no se arrepentía.

—Eres mía —alcanzó a escucharle decir, ella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

_Déjame estar una vez más contigo, _

_esa es la llave del corazón._

Él lo sabía, ella le amaba, pero no había querido aceptarlo… hasta el día de hoy.

Ella ahora lo entendía; él le correspondía; a su manera, pero le amaba.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró, cuando pensó que él la había dejado; cuando sintió una calidez en su corazón al igual que la tristeza; también sintió una suave caricia en su rostro. Ese día… él no la iba a dejar; y probablemente nunca jamás.

_Nací sólo para enamorarme de ti._

_

* * *

_

Cuidense.

Por cierto; las frases de los parrafos estan algo distorcionadas en pro del fic.

La pairing es un misterio; quien adivine en quién estaba pensando, le dedicaré un fic corto :D con la trama que quieran ^^ (la mujer es una, pero en cuanto al hombre, pensé en dos mientras escribía)


End file.
